The Original Rangers (Arsenal)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by The Original Rangers. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Original Series page as well as the team page of the The Original Rangers. Morphers Bikini Morpher Main article: Bikini Morpher The Bikini Morpher is The Original Rangers' morpher and power access device. Mercury Morpher Main article: Mercury Morpher The Mercury Morpher is MercurySilver's morpher and power access device. Aura Changer Main article: Aura Changer The Aura Changer is DragonBlack's morpher and power access device. White Dragon Morpher Main article: White Dragon Morpher The White Dragon Morpher is DragonWhite's morpher and power access device. Kamen Morpher Main article: Kamen Morpher The Kamen Morpher is Mob-KawsRed and DragonBlack 's morpher and power access device. Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Bikini Blaster The Bikini Blaster is the combination of all five of the The Original Rangers' weapons. Power Sword The Power Sword is the Mob-KawsRed's personal weapon. This is the individual weapon of the Mob-KawsRed. When used as part of the Bikini Blaster, it is placed on top of it, the blade pointing towards the barrel. Dr.X stated that it is the key to all the weapons' powers. Mia X does not give his weapon a second name as the others do. It is also the only weapon that does not have a second function. It can use a devastating slash of energy when the Mob-KawsRed runs two of his fingers on his Sword and send it at his opponent. Power Sonic Fin The Power Sonic Fin is the [[Kathleen DJ K-Sly Taylor|ShanqanBlue]]'s personal weapon. Based on a megaphone it generates sonic blasts that immobilize opponents. Power Neptune Daggers The Power Neptune Daggers is the MaliqueGreen's personal weapon. This is the personal weapon of the MaliqueGreen, Lumidee. A double-bladed Neptune Daggers that is close in height to the MaliqueGreen itself, the size of escrima sticks. When used as a part of the Bikini Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. She calls his weapon the Mighty Maces. It can generate electricity. Power Hammer The Power Hammer is the LakersYellow's personal weapon. It resembles a squeaky mallet and can be used for heavy hits to a opponent or to pound the ground in order to force any opponents hiding underground to the surface. While wielding it, LakersYellow can perform the Power Hammer Strike and the Super Blaster attacks. Power Bow The Power Bow is the ValentinePink's personal weapon. This is the personal weapon of the ValentinePink, Camille Mana. It fires projectile pink arrows at enemies, something Camille Mana often did from midair. The arrows themselves appeared to be explosive on impact, shown when Camille Mana fought Spit Heart.The Spit Heart When used as part of the bikini blaster, it crosses over the top of the Power Neptune Daggers, forming a bar that holds the Power Hammer and Power Sword. She also calls her weapon the Battle Bow. It can transform into a harp as well. SilverMagistick The SilverMagistick is MercurySilver's personal weapon. It has two forms, a wooden wand with a snowflake crystal and a Magi Staff form, with an extra-long staff portion. It was capable of firing energy and releasing blasts of wind cold enough to freeze an opponent in place. This 'morpher' is similar to the Golden Power Staff, in which it is a weapon that has the capability to morph someone into a ranger. *Vanessa Monique uses this as a morpher as opposed to her Sentai counterpart who has a Magiphone Even though She turned the other wands she gave the other rangers into cellphones, She's wand could've done the same if she chose to. Dragon Sword The Dragon Sword is BlackDragon's personal weapon. When sheathed, its appearance is that of dulled metal, but when Carmen Electra activates it, silver metal is revealed. Like Bisques' Sword Altair. Dragon Sword has three techniques seen in the series, two of them are Judgment finishers. Vega Slash is a powerful slice attack that defeats Alienizers. (Default deletion attack); in Vega Tornado Slash, She creates a circle with his sword and spins it repeatedly until a tornado is created. The attack is then focused on the opponent with an upward slash, which blows them away. Secret Technique of the Galaxy Sword Style "Vega Impulse" is where Carmen Electra uses this move in which he lifts his sword up and as it goes down, the blade extends slicing his opponent in half and in the process destroys him/her. WhiteKakuremaru The WhiteKakuremaru is WhiteDragon's personal weapon. They are the swords passed down from their ancestors that change form whenever the Kakurangers transform. Each Kakuranger is able to perform their own individual special attack with these swords. Miss Info's primary attack, Lightning Wave (雷光波, Raikō Nami), involves all crossing their swords in mid-air, which sends a powerful blast that destroys the Youkai. Power-Ups Shiny Coins The Shiny Coins is The Original Rangers' personal weapon. Shiny-Sea Amor The Shiny-Sea Amor is The Original Rangers' personal weapon. Inventory See Also *Snow Staff (Power Rangers Mystic Force) *MagiStick (Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *Secret Sword Kakuremaru (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Aquitian Saber (Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers) Category:Season 1 Series Category:Bikini Rangers Arsenal